Being Hunted
by In times of crisis we unite
Summary: This story is basically about the KHR crew living their lives as wolves (my favorite animals). The first three chapters will start out more like drabbles and be centered on Tsuna. The story starts off with Tsuna's parents just being killed, leaving Tsuna alone at the age of 1 month old. Now Tsuna will start an adventure in finding his own pack while avoiding all sorts of predators.
1. Chapter 1

Being Hunted

**This story is basically about the KHR crew living their lives as wolves (my favorite animals). For the most part the first three chapters (at the very least) are going to be more like drabbles, shorter, and centered on cute little Tsuna (don't worry I'll toughen him up heehee). The story starts off where Tsuna's parents have been killed. A small tip, I'm going to set Tsuna's age at about two months (maybe one), so literally a small pup.**

Just a reminder- _Italics equals thoughts_

Chapter 1: It Begins

Drop by drop rain fell down across the trees and grass. A young wolf pup watched, from under a tiny leaf that didn't even keep his tail dry, as the rain fell from the

sky. _It looks like the sky is crying._ The pup looked into the lake in front of him and tilted his head at his reflection, he looked like a scruffy mutt- with his hair ruffled

in the wrong places and dirt placed along his body. Soon the rain began to drop down even harder than before and the pup looked back to the sky. _Maybe it's Mama_

_ who's crying, she always said that it was Grandma crying whenever rain fell. Now Mama is up where Grandma is- maybe she has joined her in crying. Are you crying_

_ for me, Mama?_ Suddenly a jolt of lightening flew by, followed by a loud BOOM! The young pup let out a cry of fear and the pup attempted to push himself farther

down under the leaf. His eyes were shut closed tightly and he bit back a whimper as another BOOM sounded. _I want Mama and Papa._ A tear rolled down the pup's

face before he shook his head in an effort to fling the tear away. _No, I have to be strong even without Mama and Papa. I can do this, I can be strong. I am strong, I_

_ am tough, I am courageous, I am…_ Another BOOM sounded once again and the pup jumped in the air before cowering once more. Shutting his eyes, his memories

of his mother flowed through his head and he allowed her words to block out the thundering storm. _You can do this, you can be strong. Tsu-kun is strong, Tsu-kun_

_ is tough, Tsu-kun is courageous, Tsu-kun is invincible, and most importantly, Tsu-kun can do anything._ With those words, the young pup Tsuna slowly drifted off to

sleep ignoring the terrifying noises around him in favor of remembering his late mother.

**So no clue how this looks published, meaning I apologize if the format looks weird because I tried something different since this chapter was so short. I hope you found it okay and more and more will be explained in further chapters. Also please, please, PLEASE review! I do plan on writing chapters ahead of when I post previous chapters, however, I'm going to be influenced a lot on what you guys as my readers want to see happen in these chapters. (So for instance, anything specific that you guys want, might come out in a drabble or an actual long chapter. Point is this story is basically what you guys want to see with maybe a couple of my own ideas in it- some ideas stronger than others.) Anyways please review, favorite, follow, whatever you'd like to do! Until next time! Ciao~! **

**(P.S.- for those of you who read some of my other stories, I plan on updating this Sunday as stated in my updated profile. I have not forgotten any of my stories, and I plan on hopefully starting a weekly update every Friday. I apologize for not updating, but have been super busy since I started college. Sorry for the inconvenience!)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Lesson From a Fish

**So I promised an update, and I plan on keeping it this time. I know I should be working on my other stories, but they're longer than this one at the moment so they will be postponed (for now). Just a reminder I plan on updating all stories (hopefully) this Friday, however a warning, I do have two tests coming up and I have yet to study at all from the book (I know I procrastinate, I'm sorry *goes and cries in corner*). I already have part of the next chapter for this story, so it shouldn't be too big of a problem. Anyways that's just a heads-up for all of my readers who I love so much! (Seriously, you guys have no idea how much you make my day when you leave a review, favorite, or follow.)**

**Moving on, here's the second chapter as promised. At each chapter I'll put up a sort of time span (so this would take a place a week after the first chapter). Also, I've decided to make Tsuna officially one month old (so little!). Hopefully you guys enjoy.**

Reminder: _Italics are thoughts_

Chapter 2: A Lesson From a Fish (A Week After Losing Parents)

An innocent deer stood in the middle of the woods as it leaned down to eat grass, unaware of the hidden, burning-orange eyes staring at it hungrily. The eyes refused to blink as they stared at the little deer. The deer raised its head to see the burning orange eyes, but ignored them noting how pretty the bush looked with such a beautiful color hidden in it. Little did the deer know that the beautiful color were the eyes of a small wolf pup. The pup relaxed as he watched the deer go back to eating even after being spotted. Slowly, the pup adjusted himself into a launch position before flying forward with a growl. The deer quickly looked up in shock at the wolf pup charging forward. In a quick attempt to escape, the deer kicked out its back legs at the pup. Surprised the pup came to a quick stop allowing the deer to take the chance and escape.

The pup growled at himself for his naiveté, "Bad Tsu-kun, letting the deer escape! If Mama or Papa were here they would be so upset at me." Tsuna sighed at the reminder of his parents, even if he was the one to bring them up. He had missed them dearly, but after a week of sulking, hunger kicked in. He had been trying to catch something for almost a whole week now, and still was unable to come up with anything. Silently, Tsuna encouraged himself. _It can't be helped. When Mama and Papa were still around, I never had to worry about hunting since food was always brought to me. I wasn't even allowed to leave the cave... But I need to toughen up, otherwise I'm going to starve._ As if on cue, Tsuna's stomach growled, making the young pup let out a whine.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsuna spotted some leafs sticking out of a tree. Hesitantly, Tsuna reached out and chomped onto the leaf. _Papa told me I wasn't allowed to eat greens, but I'm starving._ Slowly, Tsuna started to chew when BLAGH! Tsuna began coughing as he attempted to spit out the vile greens. _That tasted terrible! No wonder Papa told me not to eat them._ Looking around for more food, Tsuna found himself disheartened at the sight of nothing but greens. So once again Tsuna marched forward.

* * *

He walked for a couple of miles with thousands of greens surrounding him when he finally reached a lake. Disappointed that it wasn't food and yet happy he found something to drink, Tsuna rushed forward to take large gulps of water, glad to have his thirst satisfied. Letting out a sigh, Tsuna simply laid at the lake with his paws dipped into the water. Tsuna angrily glared at the water as if it was causing Tsuna's troubles of being unable to catch any proper food when something whooshed by him in the water. Jumping a little, Tsuna blinked as he wondered if he was seeing things when once again another thing whooshed by him in the water. _It's a fish! Of course, I can catch some fish! Hooray, I'm saved!_ Now having seen the fish, Tsuna found his determination as he moved into his hunting position with his little butt in the air and his front legs moved out in front of him. He kept his head low to the ground with his snout pointed and eyes sharp. Carefully glancing to the sides, Tsuna spotted a fish headed towards him and with one quick swat of the paw slashed at the fish. With his mouth open, Tsuna watched with adrenaline rushing through him and excitement pouring out as the fish flew into the air. Pushing himself forward, Tsuna managed to catch the fish expertly when his right paw fell out from under him.

Orange eyes widened as Tsuna felt himself fall into the lake. Realizing he had just fallen into the lake, Tsuna began struggling relentlessly to reach the top. Even as he struggled, he refused to release the fish in his mouth. His legs swung harshly this way and that way as he sunk towards the bottom of the lake, his head jerked towards the top. Trying to calm himself, he bit into the fish harder before pushing all four his legs towards the ground. The effects were instant as he propelled himself to the top. Quickly splashing towards the land, Tsuna threw the fish onto the edge of the lake before he clambered onto the edge himself. His breaths were coming out in heavy huffs and he felt his heart pounding out of his chest. Tsuna slowly and carefully pulled himself back ashore before lying flat on the ground- exhausted. Tsuna turned his attention over to the fish and watched as the fish hopped around in an obvious attempt to find the lake it had previously been in. Groaning, Tsuna turned over to his back before continuing to watch the fish flop around. _All that trouble for one fish. I wonder how mom and dad did it all the time._ Tsuna felt himself frown slightly at the fish. _It's still alive? What should I do? I should kill it right? But…_ Slowly bring himself to his paws, he carefully made his way to the still-flopping fish. Bringing up his front left paw, Tsuna started to slash down at the fish when he froze. _It's trying to breathe…just like I was a couple minutes ago. Is this what it means to live? To continuously push yourself past impossible limits and move forward? How strange, now I understand why Mama and Papa hardly played with me whenever they got back. They must've had a hard time. _Laying down next to the fish, who was slowly starting to flop less and less. _Maybe it's strange, but I can't find it in me to kill it. It's alright, soon it will drift away due to being unable to reach water. And then dinner will be served._

**Wow, you know what I really hate...how short it is! I promise they'll get longer as I go, but these first three are only supposed to be drabbles, so I guess it makes sense that they are shorter. Moving on (again), I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And let me know what you think about Tsuna's feelings on killing the fish please! I wanted to add some morals of the original Tsuna into this, like his hesitation to kill, and at the same time I'm almost positive that wolves need to eat meat. That's where my conflict came in, but hopefully this resolves it. Anyways, please review, follow, and favorite, and hopefully you guys enjoyed! (By the way, my author notes will get shorter, promise.) Until next time~**


End file.
